


Ballroom Bliss

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dancing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney dancing. Art for SGA Reverse Big Bang 2015/2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballroom Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Click on the image for the slightly larger original size.
> 
> Sources: dancing couple by Paula Lobo, floor by Nico Trinkhaus, texture by Sam Brubaker, John/Rodney/Atlantis from SGA promo pics
> 
> Please check out Daephraelle's wonderful fic [Whither](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6541885) that was inspired by this image.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/velocitygrass/169926/170523/170523_original.jpg)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Whither](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541885) by [Daephraelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daephraelle/pseuds/Daephraelle)




End file.
